Jealous Jushiro
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Jushiro's wife brings back a child hood friend to meet him but he become very jealous of him what will happen? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS! Except from Takumi and Yuki if you want to know who Yuki is read in love with a captain.


One morning as Yuki was shopping around in the Soul Society she heard her named behind called she turned around and saw a tall black haired boy waving at her. Yuki looked confused for a moment then she realized she knew who it was it was her old child hood friend Takumi.

"Takumi!" she gasped as she ran over to him.

"Hey Yuki! I see you're a soul reaper now just like you wanted" he grinned.

"Yes! How have you been? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well I am a soul reaper too!" he smiled.

"Really? What squad?" she asked excitedly.

"Squad eleven" he grinned.

"I knew it! You love to fight" Yuki laughed.

"Yea, so how have you been? I see your still my clumsy little Yuki Yoshida" he chuckled.

Yuki laughed and shook her head.

"Not Yoshida anymore, my last name is Ukitake" she smiled proudly.

"Ukitake? Did you get adopted or something?" Takumi asked confused.

"No you idiot! I got married!" she laughed.

"Married…..oh…who's the uh lucky guy?"

"His name is Jushiro, I'll introduce you I was just heading home" Yuki grinned.

"Oh ok" he muttered as he followed her to her home.

Once she opened the door her two sons Keitaro and Akio came running up to her.

"Mommy!" they cheered in unison as they ran into her arms.

"Hi boys" Yuki chuckled as she kissed her sons on the forehead.

"Mommy? You have children?" Takumi asked in disbelief.

"Yep this is Keitaro" she smiled as she pushed the brown eyed boy up to him "and this is Akio" she said proudly as she pushed the blue eyed one toward him as well "they are twins"

"Twins….wow….it's nice to meet you I'm Takumi" he whispered.

Then Jushiro came in the room with an exhausted expression on his face.

"I told you boys to get your room clean before your mother gets home! If you clean it up really good I'll play a game with you!" he sighed.

"Game!" the boys cheered as they rushed off toward their rooms.

"Oh Yuki hello" he smiled then his eyes shifted toward Takumi "Who's this?"

"Oh he's my old childhood best friend" Yuki smiled as she went over to Jushiro's side.

"Oh well hello I'm her husband Jushiro Ukitake" he grinned.

"I'm Takumi Suzuki" Takumi muttered.

"It's nice to meet you, would you like to join us for dinner?" Jushiro asked.

"Sure thank you" Takumi smiled as he came in.

"So how did you meet Yuki?" Jushiro asked curiously.

"Oh uh…you could say we were childhood sweet hearts" Takumi chuckled.

"Oh I see" Jushiro nodded.

"Yea, Yuki told me she was going to be attending the soul reaper academy and its really for away from where I lived….so that was the last time I seen her, Yuki remember what I promised you?" he asked.

"No I'm sorry" Yuki frowned.

*Flash Back*

Yuki was running as fast as she could to Takumi once she was near him she jumped into his arms sending him to the floor.

"Takumi! Guess what!" she sang.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a soul reaper" she smiled proudly.

"Soul reaper? Wow so your going to the academy?" he asked excitedly.

"Mmmhmm" she smiled then Takumi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Your going to be far away" he frowned.

"Oh yea…." Yuki frowned.

"I'll make a promise to you though!" he grinned.

"What kind of promise?" Yuki asked confused.

"When you graduate I'll come find you and we'll get married ok?" he grinned as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok" Yuki smiled.

*End flash back*

"Oh yea!" Yuki laughed.

"Yea" Takumi chuckled. "We were so stupid as kids….but I'm glad you found a man that will respect and treat you well" Takumi grinned.

"Thank you, I hope you find a good wife some day" Yuki grinned a she held onto Jushiro's arm.

"Thank you" Takumi muttered _I don't want anyone else but you…._he thought sadly.

Then Shunsui burst threw the doors with a bottle of sake in his hands and stumbled in.

"Jushiro!" he grinned.

"Oh hello Shunsui" Jushiro laughed.

"Am I late for dinner?" Shunsui asked.

"No, but what about Nanao?" Yuki asked confused.

"She in one of her women meeting thingy's" Shunsui sighed as he sat on the floor next to Takumi. Then Shunsui looked a Takumi confused and back at Jushiro.

"Who's this?"

"My old child hood friend" Yuki smiled.

"Oh well hello! I'm Shunsui Kyoraku!" he smiled.

"Um Takumi Suzuki" Takumi muttered confused.

"Well I better go start dinner" Yuki laughed.

"I'll help!" Takumi smiled.

"Oh you don't have to" Yuki smiled.

"I want to" Takumi smiled as he followed Yuki into the kitchen.

Then Shunsui leaned over to Jushiro and smirked.

"He's movein in on your wife" he whispered.

"What?" Jushiro asked confused.

"Oh come on cant you see they way he looks at her he's in love with her! He wants her all for himself!" Shunsui laughed.

"N-no he doesn't ! They are just friends is all" Jushiro said.

"Nope….cant you see the lust in his eyes?" Shunsui asked.

"You really think so?" Jushiro asked with a worried expression.

"Yep, can you see the way Yuki is laughing she doesn't know what's happening….why do you think he wanted to be alone with her in the kitchen huh? Not to help with the dishes I know that" Shunsui said.

Jushiro frowned and looked toward the kitchen where he saw Takumi leaning over Yuki looking into the pot of food she was preparing.

"Are you jealous Jushiro?" Shunsui asked playfully.

"No! Why would I be jealous! Yuki is my wife she only loves me!" Jushiro said nervously.

"Right….but look at Takumi he's a nice **young** man and your just and old ill captain….what would you do in Yuki's position?" Shunsui chuckled.

"Shunsui!" Jushiro hissed.

"I'm sorry I was just kidding!" Shunsui laughed.

"No your right I am jealous!" Jushiro frowned.

"Really? When why are you just sitting here? Go move in on Yuki I'll keep Takumi busy" Shunsui smirked.

Jushiro nodded and walked into the kitchen where he saw Takumi and Yuki laughing.

"Hey Takumi can you come here for a moment?" Shunsui asked.

"Sure" Takumi smiled as he walked toward Shunsui.

Then Jushiro moved behind Yuki who was looking in the cabinets and when she turned around she saw Jushiro standing behind her.

"Oh hello" Yuki smiled as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Hi" he smirked then he put his hands to the wall keeping her in place and started kissing her again.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but the chicken is going to burn" Yuki giggled.

"Forget about the chicken" Jushiro smiled as he kissed her neck lovingly.

"Jushiro…." she whispered.

"Mm?" he muttered as he kissed her cheek.

"Later…we have company and I'm cooking" Yuki muttered.

"They can wait for a moment" Jushiro whispered.

"Jushiro!" Yuki giggled.

Then Keitaro and Akio came into the kitchen and gasped.

"Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" they called they Shunsui and Takumi came into the kitchen.

"Whoa hey guys, I know you two love each other but not in the kitchen!" Shunsui teased.

"Nice Yuki" Takumi laughed.

"Why don't you boys go play with Uncle Shunsui while daddy and I finish dinner?" Yuki smiled down at her sons.

"Ok!" they nodded as Keitaro grabbed Shunsui by the hand and pulled him into the living room.

Then Akio grabbed Takumi by the hand and smiled.

"Come on Taki" he grinned.

"M-my name is Takumi no Taki" Takumi said as he was being dragged in the living room by a small child.

Yuki giggled and moved around Jushiro to the stove and Jushiro followed.

"So…you two were child hood sweethearts?" Jushiro asked.

"Yea kinda" Yuki sighed.

"Did you love him?" Jushiro asked nervously.

"Jushiro Ukitake are you jealous?" Yuki smirked.

"No not at all" Jushiro lied.

"Uh huh" Yuki smiled.

"I am not!" Jushiro said.

Yuki smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Ok"


End file.
